In order to better comprehend the factors influencing recovery from Stroke, behavioral factors were studied, utilizing the first 436 patients of the Stroke Data Bank population. Specifically, two dimensions of social support were examined with respect to stroke outcome. The two dimensions are source (family and institutional) and type (affective and instrumental). Patients are stratified by stroke severity. Definition of outcome includes Activities of Daily Living (ADL) and social functioning. Data collection for this project began in July 1983. Outcome differences at three months were associated with family support and friend support, depending upon stroke severity. Analysis will continue on a file of over 800 patients currently in the central computer. Outcome at six months and one year will also be examined.